The present invention relates generally to the field of route planning, and more particularly to suggesting efficient transport for mobile device users.
Travel-related mobile device applications with a variety of functions in recent years. Users rely upon route planning and suggestions to achieve optimal mode selection and routing in a variety of contexts. Users continue to face challenges in discovering optimal transport modes and routes.